<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Future Dreams by emsmittens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252906">Future Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsmittens/pseuds/emsmittens'>emsmittens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf Drabbles (Multi-Ships) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Not Beta Read, Post-Nogitsune, Sexually Frustrated Stiles Stilinski, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsmittens/pseuds/emsmittens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not like Stiles wanted to be able to see the future. After the nogitsune was defeated, Stiles started to dream again. Only, sometimes, these dreams become reality. What happens when he can’t tell them apart? And what happens if his self-proclaimed arch-nemesis started appearing in them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf Drabbles (Multi-Ships) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Future Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry I haven't been posting, but take this nice one shot :)<br/>(also this is my first time writing even slightly smutty things)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soft lips grazed his own and Stiles tried desperately to latch on to them but they seemed to float away. More touches when up and down his body, numerous clawed hands were on him. More. He needed more. He needed…</p><p>“Theo!”</p><p>Stiles was ripped away from sleep when he shouted that name. Gasping, he stared up at his ceiling. Sweat clung to him and his sheets, as it usually does when Stiles has his more fortune-telling dreams, as he dubbed them. Even since the nogitsune left, Stiles was cursed with being able to see the future in his dreams. Only some of them though, not all of them. It was the most annoying, non-super power ever.</p><p>Remembering the dream, Stiles inwardly groaned. Out of all of the dreams he has had in the last year, this is definitely the one he doesn’t want to come true. Sex with Theo? No way, he thought as he slipped into sleep yet again, not noticing golden eyes outside his window.</p><p>*</p><p>Senior year isn’t all that it is made out to be, Stiles thought as he listened to his English teacher drone on about this week’s reading, one that Stiles has already read. Instead, he finds himself thinking about the object of his most recent dream: Theo, his arch-nemesis. </p><p>When his old friend returned to Beacon Hills, Stiles didn’t trust him. He still doesn’t. But when he helped the pack defeat the dread doctors, the little shit won everyone over. Now, even Stiles has to remain pack-like to him on the surface. </p><p>Turning his head to the side, he stared at Theo. They were the only two pack members to get into advance senior English, so Stiles couldn’t say no when Theo asked to sit next to him on the first day of class.</p><p>Theo must have felt his stare because he stopped writing his notes in order to turn to Stiles and offer up a friendly smile. With his perfect teeth. And perfect hair.</p><p>Damn it. Stiles gave Theo a half-smile before turning back to the board. Absolutely no thinking about the dream. Absolutely no getting horny from the dream. Theo would certainly smell the human’s arousal from such a short distance. Stiles gripped his pencil hard enough that it broke in two.</p><p>*</p><p>After the school day, Theo all but cornered Stiles at his locker. “Are you okay?” He actually had the balls to act worried.</p><p>“Yes, Theo. I’m fine,” Stiles said quickly, shoving his books into his backpack so he could get far, far away from this conversation. After slamming his locker shut, he tried to turn away but Theo grabbed his arm. Turning around to glare, Stiles asked “What?”</p><p>Theo dropped his arm quickly and rubbed the back of his neck, almost looking embarrassed. “Look... I know we aren’t on the best of terms, but I still care about you. And you’re making me worried, Stiles.” </p><p>“It is really none of your business,” Stiles responded, straight to the point and just wanting to go home.</p><p>The chimera’s face fell, looking at Stiles with puppy dog eyes. “Is it the dreams again?”</p><p>Trying desperately not to break do a pretty face, Stiles shrugged, ended the conversation, and all but ran to his Jeep.  </p><p>*</p><p>Stiles was doing what Stiles does best: worrying in his bed instead of falling asleep. He couldn’t even say that this is the first time he has stayed up thinking about Theo. The dream replayed in his head. Over and Over. Stiles wasn’t even bothered by the fact that he was having dreams about being with another guy. He has known he was bisexual since middle school, thank you very much. But, it’s Theo! It could have been anyone else. Even… Stiles gagged at the thought, Scott.</p><p>Speaking of Scott, Stiles thumbed his phone in his hand, wondering if he should get his best friend’s opinion on the matter. He already knows he would be met with a goofy smile and positive feedback from the alpha.</p><p>Deciding he definitely didn’t need that, Stiles stuck his phone on his nightstand and struggled to fall asleep.</p><p>*</p><p>“Do you want this?” Theo asked, whispering against Stiles’ sensitive neck, fangs barely grazing over his skin.</p><p>“Y-yes,” Stiles whispered, breath hitching as Theo sweetly trailed a careful claw down his bare stomach.</p><p>Theo hummed in response while kissing his lover. Hovering over Stiles’ face, he brought his claws back up to gently wrap around the human’s neck. “Prove it. Cum for me.”</p><p>Stiles jerkily sat up in bed, now wide awake from his dream. His very hot, might-come-true dream about Theo. Sticky from sweat, the human threw off his covers only to find his sheets ruined from cum instead of sweat. Blushing hard, he covered his face with his hands and cursed out Theo with every word he could think of to call the chimera. </p><p>*</p><p>A week later, on his way to the pack meeting, Stiles found himself pressed against his Jeep in his own driveway by one Theodore Raeken. Spending all of his time with werewolves, the human bared his teeth in response. “What the fuck Theo?”</p><p>“Why are you avoiding me?” Theo asked, staring at the taller man through his eyelashes. “More than usual, anyway. I miss you, Stiles.”</p><p>Stiles stopped struggling against the chimera’s grip to stare back. For some reason, he believed Theo this time. For some reason, the only thing he could think of were the dreams that have been plaguing him for the past week. Glancing down to Theo’s lips, he wondered if they would feel the same as they did in his dreams. Leaning forward, Stiles softly kissed Theo. They’re the same, Stiles thought.</p><p>Theo immediately started kissing Stiles back, pressing himself more against him. There was something almost desperate as Theo pulled back and searched all over Stiles’ face as if he was making sure Stiles was real. “Why,” he whispered.</p><p>Blushing, Stiles looked away. “I’ve been having dreams about you.” </p><p>“What kind of dreams?”</p><p>“How about I show you?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on my Teen Wolf shipping <a href="https://stilesshipper.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>